What Makes A Robin?
by Pride in the Hated
Summary: "Both of you- No. All of us suck, Bruce prefers Dick because he's had the training and mission experience. If we had the same experience then Bruce will have to recognize us, then we can all go patrolling with him."  Pairings: DickXWally TimXKon JasonXMM


(Based on a prompt off of the YJ anon meme.

_Um. So Dick was the first Robin right? But Jason, Tim and Damian are now all Robin too. At the same time. They're not the same age? maybe Jason is older or Damian is a little younger but they are about the same height and with the mask and costume on it's practically impossible to tell them apart._

_Dick is sick and Tim replaces him for a while in Young Justice with out anyone the wiser. But once that's successful guess who else want to try being a YJ Robin too? Jason and Damian! Yup!_

_So basically lots of Robin switcher-roo with the team confused but none the wiser for the most part! And KF and Superboy getting reaaally mixed signals!_

I tried filling it to your exact specification, but my fingers said no and wrote it like this, I hope you don't mind.

Oh, ages as followed

Jason and Dick- 16

Tim- 15

Damian- 10 in the body of a 16 year old

**A/N: I'm Un-beta'd and my gramma sucks. Don't like it? BETA ME**.)

* * *

><p>"No." Batman scolded, looking at his three younger sons.<p>

"You guys just aren't ready." Robin replied with a slight shrug, he laughed when the three boys all started arguing.

"But father!"

"Bruce, I'm ready for this!"

"Come on bats! What's Dick got that we don't?"

"Damian, Tim, Jason. No. The world's not ready for this Robin, let alone 3 more." Batman replied, using his end of discussion voice.

"Sorry boys." Dick said with his trademark grin, hopping into the batmobile after Bruce.

Jason, Damian and Tim stood there as the batmobile sped off on patrol.

"It's not fair!" Jason shouted, Tim and Damian cringed.

"You're one to talk, you're Father's _adopted_ son, I am the real deal, of Bruce Wayne's flesh and blood, and here I am being overlooked by a circus freak trial son." Damian pouted, hands crossed over his chest.

"Shut up Damian, Dick's our brother! He deserves to be Robin as much as any of us!" Tim scolded.

"-and where does that leave you? You're a know-it-all goody two shoes, and your one liners suck! Do you really think father would chose _you_ as Robin? You would be the last choice, the pity pick, the person Father would go to because Dick, Jason, and I think the mission below us-" Damian continued to mock Tim when Jason grabbed him by his collar.

"Stop being suck a brat, it's that attitude that makes Bruce think that we're not ready!" Jason shoved Damian away from Tim, who looked like he was about to cry, "Both of you- No. All of us suck, Bruce prefers Dick because he's had the training and mission experience. If we had the same experience then Bruce will have to recognize us, then we can all go patrolling with him."

Damian picked himself up and patted himself off, "What do you have in mind?"

"Maybe individually we're not ready to be Boy Wonders, but together, we'd do great."

"Dick, are you sure about this?" Bruce asked with general concern in his voice, "I mean, leaving Alfred with the boys is harsh."

"You have some important space mission with the Justice League, you don't have time to worry about my sleeping arrangements. Alfred can handle the boys, I haven't spent the weekend at Mount Justice in months!" Dick replied, getting out of the batmobile.

"Your brothers need you!" Bruce tried reasoning with Dick.

"Bruce, we both know those boys can live without me for a week," Robin replied with a laugh, "Are you going back to say bye to them?"

"They'd find it more annoying than anything." Bruce replied, Dick saluted Bruce before turning to the entrance of the mountain.

"Bye dad."

"Bye Dick."

Dick entered the cave at around 3 am, he was sure anyone who was here was sleeping, and yet he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him.

"Kon?" Dick called out, "Meg?"

Nothing.

"I must be going crazy." Dick told himself after he entered his bedroom, dropping his overnight bag on the floor.

"Dick!" called three familiar voices, Dick was tackled to the ground.

"Oof! Jason? Damian? Tim? Does dad know you're here?" Dick asked as the boys hog tied their older brother.

"Father has no clue, right now he's on his way to the watch tower for his mission with the League." Damian answered after Dick was tied up.

"What are you guys doing here? This isn't funny guys, untie me!" Dick demanded, but none of his brothers moved to help.

"We're here to prove we can replace you, Dick." Tim explained with slight modestly in his voice.

"We're tired of always being over looked by Bats." Jason added. Tim, Jason, and Damian stood side by side, all in Dick's Robin uniform.

"Guys? What are you planning? Guys? Timmy? Jay? Dami-" Dick was greeted by a gag in his mouth.

"I feel bad about this guys." Surprisingly the voice of reason came from Damian, his three older brothers looked at him in surprise.

"Damian, We need to do this, it's the only way we'll prove to Bruce were ready." Tim explained, shoving Dick's tied up body into the closet and closing the door, but not before padding the closet floor with pillows and comforters.

Dick sat in his new prison, tied up and gagged, and generally pissed off, thinking to himself about all the bad things he was going to do to his brothers once he got out of this.

The next morning the three brothers were deciding who was going out first, they argued for quite considerable time until Damian shoved his older brothers out of his way and rushed out the door, only to faceplant right into Wallace West.

"West? What are you doing outside my room?" Damian demanded, straightening himself out and trying to act like Dick would.

"I was coming to get you for breakfast. . . Grayson." Wally replied, adding Dick's last name in confusion. Damian panicked as Dick's bedroom door cracked open, afraid to reveal their secret Damian ushered Wally on ahead.

"Go on, I'll be right there. uh- KF? Yeah that's right." Damian said with slight conviction, waving Wally away with his hands.

"Okay Rob, See ya down there." Wally replied before walking off. Damian sighed in relief before getting pulled back into the bedroom.

"Don't do that again, _Grayson_." Jason mocked Damian's big mistake.

"I had no time to get in character! West was just outside my door! Like he was waiting for me!" Damian argued in his defense, pointing at the door for extra measure.

"You're in the costume, you're in character. Get it together Damian! -But if you need time to rehearse I guess I'll go out first." Jason said with confidence, he gave his brothers a small saute before walking out the door.

"I'll bet 20 bucks he does worse than me." Damian muttered angrily.

"I'll take those odds." Tim replied with his own arms crossed.

Jason rounded the corner and was about to join his new comrades in the dining room when a small voice called out to him from the kitchen.

"Robin can you help me?" It was the Martian.

"What's up?" Jason asked, leaning on the counter, looking down on the green skinned girl.

"Nothing, I just need help carrying some of these plates over to the table, I'd levitate them over there but knowing my luck..." Megan offered the stack of plates to Jason, who took them willingly, knowing Dick would be more than happy to help the girl with such a simple request. Jason arrived at the table to see a surprise, what he thought was an organized Young Justice League was a bunch of rambunctious teenagers who were probably as clueless as Tim.

"Rob, what took you so long man?" Wally asked, rushing over to Jason and patting his back.

"Sorry guys, he was helping me." Megan apologized sitting the large plate of pancakes down in front of the team. Once the six got settled Jason decided to find out more about the team's missions.

"So what is our mission today?" Jason said in an excited tone.

"No mission today."

"What?" Jason stood angrily, knocking his chair back.

"No missions while the big guys are off saving the universe." Artemis explained, Jason laughed.

"I thought we were the Young Justice League?" Jason shouted.

"We are." Megan replied, startled by Jason's sudden outburst.

"Then why aren't we being the Young Justice League? Why are we just sitting instead of patrolling the city? Where are our undercover missions?" Jason demanded.

"We just have to wait until Batman gets back." Superboy quickly tried to calm his teammate.

"No!" Jason quickly shouted.

"Why not?" Kaldur asked.

"Well, because I- uh- Nothing. I'm going to... change." Jason turned to walk away, he was half way out of the dining area before he turned around to grab the large plate of pancakes and running off to his room.

"How'd it go?" Tim asked Jason taking the plate from Jason.

"Horrible. We're not going on any missions until Bats gets home from his vacation in space!" Jason kicked the bed frame.

"I'd hardly call fighting Darkseid a vacation." Tim defended their father.

"We should let Grayson stretch his legs now." Damian suggested, tapping on the closet door.

"Right, we'll untie his legs, but hands and mouth stay gagged." Tim recited as if they had planned and rehearsed the entire thing, Jason stood by the door leading into the hall and Tim stood by the door leading into the bathroom Dick shared with Superboy.

"Ready?" Jason asked Damian, who replied with a nervous nod, Damian crept the door open, and Dick immediately began trying to escape and scream for help.

"Calm down Grayson! We're not going to hurt you!" Damian hissed, trying to hold Dick's powerful legs down, Dick slowly calmed down, he knew his brothers had no ill intent but this was unusual behavior even for them.

"I'll ungag you if you promise you wont scream for help." Damian offered, Dick took a moment, but in the end he nodded and Damian removed the gag.

"What," Dick hissed, "Are you three doing?"

"We're just trying to prove to Bats that we're ready to be Robin." Jason explained, Dick should've known that he was their ring leader.

"You _can't_ be Robin, _I'm_ Robin!" Dick scolded.

"You're also sixteen." Jason argued, not ready to admit fault and give up his charade.

"So are you!" Dick near screamed, earning him a _'shhhh!'_ from his three younger brothers.

"One more outburst and you get gagged again." Damian warned, Dick took note not to raise his voice again.

"I signed up to be adopted by the Batman, not his boring playboy double." Jason said with malice in his voice.

"You still get the same training I do at home and we even run through some of the team exercises I do here." Dick tried to reason, but the boys weren't having it.

"It's not the same as actually being Robin. We want to fight the bad guys." Tim explained, dressed in Dick's civvies.

"We want the newspapers to wonder who we are." Jason added, dropping the plate of pancakes in front of Dick, signaling that the older boy should eat.

"We want Father to look at us the way he looks at you." Damian dropped in his two-cents as well.

Dick remained silent after Damian's remark, he ate the rest of the pancakes and allowed himself to be gagged and stuffed back into his closet, knowing full well nothing he could say to the boys would change their minds.

"Dick's being awful submissive." Tim noted as the closed the closet door.

"He knows our resolve and knows we have the upper hand; He's not going to try and fight us." Jason replied, laying back on Dick's bed.

"You're up Drake." Damian gestured to the door, Tim nodded and stepped out of the room.

"He's got this right?" Jason asked Damian as they both stared at the door.

"If he messes up we revoke his '_Dick's Favorite Brother_' card."

The Wayne Manor was quiet, which was odd for a place that housed four adolescent boys and on occasion their adopted sister. Cassandra made her way inside the manor to be greeted by, surprisingly, no one.

"Dick? Tim? Dami? Jason?" Cassandra paused after each name, waiting for a response, "Bruce? Alfred?"

"Miss Cain?" The old butler called back.

"Oh, finally, I thought no one was home for a second." Cassandra ran to where Alfred's voice was coming from.

"I wasn't expecting you guys home so soon." Alfred stated, rising from his seat in the library.

"You guys?" Cass asked with a confused smile.

"The boys aren't with you?" Afred asked incredulously.

"No," Cass replied, the smile was gone but she still looked confused, "Were they supposed to be?"


End file.
